Aninay
Aninay is a Zyzyt medic and one of the later protagonists to join Turukaishal during the events of Twice-Shadowed Saint. He is an old friend of Turukaishal's from back in the Academy, and the two trained together alongside Bordra. Aninay, unlike most Zyzyts, tolerates Bordra's Erythian heritage due to the fact that Turukaishal is their mutual friend. During Twice-Shadowed Saint Part I: The Soldier, Aninay's ship comes to Turukaishal's rescue following the battle with Demnechi. He reunites with his old friend, assisting in not only healing the injuries sustained during the battle, but in patching up their ships. He tells Turukaishal that he can't openly help him because he doesn't want to risk the lives of those under his command. He also mentions that he is about to become a father - a major event for a Zyzyt. During Twice-Shadowed Saint Part II: The Savior, Aninay plays a much more pivotal role. He contacts Turukaishal following the Scain's departure from Limkalan, informing him of a data packet he gleaned from a comm buoy. When Turukaishal arrives, however, it turns out to have been a trap. Sovakadris' ship, the Pillar of Creation, bombard's Aninay's ship until it breaks apart, killing almost everyone on board. Bordra manages to save Aninay, along with a few other survivors, but Turukaishal is killed in the chaos. Along with him, Aninay lost not only his harem of consorts, but his two unborn children and almost every Zyzyt on the ship - a death toll numbering over a hundred thousand. Vowing revenge, he sides with Bordra and locates Turukaishal's body, hoping to keep it out of Sovakadris' hands lest the Scion try to make an example out of his corpse. Upon scanning the remnants of their friend, however, they locate a very weak Psionic signature, hinting that his consciousness was preserved. They extract this signature before returning the body to Richard, Klaara and Victoria and interring him in a monument on Variaeg - a planet Turukaishal loved. The two then set to work attempting to cheat death and bring back their friend. Aninay's expertise in this area is invaluable, as he is able to not only solve the issues with flash cloning a new body for Turukaishal, but also use tachyite-based holding tanks to accelerate the growth. By the time the final assault is underway on the Pillar of Creation, they use Bordra's ship, the Contagion, to slip Turukaishal on board before turning him loose against the Vanguard. Aninay then joins Bordra in the ship, using a laser scalpel and a syringe gun as he vows to kill three Vanguard for every life lost on his ship. Aninay appears one final time in Edge: The Black Hunter, near the very beginning. Following Richard's run-in with Kyyvak, he goes to see Aninay on Raga, at which point the Zyzyt manages to amputate and regrow Richard's right arm, increasing its durability after the injuries he sustained on Sovereign. The exact fate of Aninay is unknown, but as he was elderly in Twice-Shadowed Saint, it is assumed he likely passed away a short time after the events of ''Edge: The Black Hunter. ''As Bordra and Aninay were around the same age, it is assumed he died before the events of ''The Consultant. ''Cestus mentions that his father died ten years prior, and if they truly were in the same age range, Aninay died around the same time.